


waving from such great heights

by oopshidaisy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Billy/Teddy's Big Space Wedding, Coda, Empyre, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy
Summary: Somtimes you're at a gay space wedding and you realize you've forgotten to come out to your best friend (who you're in love with). And other relatable scenarios.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	waving from such great heights

**Author's Note:**

> the stevetony moments in empyre were a Lot so i wrote this
> 
> title from 'such great heights' by the postal service, despite my beta's suggestion that i should stick with the working title ('World's Gayest Wedding')

“It’s been too long since we’ve had something like this,” Tony commented, glancing around at the congregated heroes. “Something to bring us all together that isn’t imminent world destruction, I mean.”

Steve was smiling at him, relaxed and easy in a way Tony hadn’t seen since—well, it had been a while.

“It did take the world almost ending to get us here,” he pointed out. Such a know-it-all.

Tony grimaced, preferring not to think of what a failure the entire thing with the Cotati had been. Sure, he’d managed to redeem himself towards the end, but he couldn’t forget how blind he’d been, how it had been his arrogance that had gotten them into the entire mess.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve said, as though reading his thoughts. He was always able to do that, getting under Tony’s skin without even trying.

“That’s a lie.”

Steve sighed, bringing a large hand up to wrap around Tony’s bicep. His gaze was searing. “I know how much you like to blame yourself, Tony. You made a bad call, based on limited information—we all did. The important thing is that we fixed our mistake.”

“And got to attend a gay wedding in space.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to call them that,” Steve chided.

Tony laughed carelessly. “I don’t think I need the straightest man on Earth to call me out on homophobia, Cap.”

“What?” Steve said. He withdrew his hand. “You think I’m straight?”

“Um,” Tony said. “Is this a trick question?”

He downed the non-alcoholic alien drink Thor had procured for him, abruptly feeling the need for placebo liquid courage.

“I guess I forgot to tell you,” Steve murmured. “We must have been fighting at the time.”

“We do that,” Tony replied automatically. Then his brain caught up with Steve’s words. “You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m trying to come out,” Steve said.

“Jesus.” There was a giddy sort of hysteria pulsing through Tony, but he managed to resist the urge to laugh. Steve wouldn’t take that well. “Uh, congrats. Many happy returns. And so on.”

“So I think you should really just call it a ‘wedding’,” Steve said conclusively, and then Tony _did_ laugh.

“You seriously just came out to me to win an argument.” He shook his head, grinning. “You’re just so _you_ sometimes.”

“It wasn’t to—” But then Steve was smiling back. “Fine, it was a little bit to win the argument. But you have to be careful about the language you use.”

“Sure thing, Cap,” Tony said.

“I mean it,” Steve continued, and it was clear he was on one of his unstoppable social justice rants. Tony just stepped back to enjoy the view. “You never know when you’re talking to a member of the LGBT community. And you shouldn’t make assumptions.”

“Pretty sure I’ve been out of the closet since you were still in the ice, big guy,” Tony pointed out, and got the satisfaction of watching Steve’s mouth form a perfect ‘O’ of shock.

“You…?”

“Dear god, you actually meant it when you said you never Googled me,” Tony said.

“Well, you never _said_ anything,” Steve responded huffily, crossing his arms over his chest. The fact that he was in full costume, cowl and all, made it feel like one of the many occasions Tony had been reprimanded during an Avengers meeting. He choked down another laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I really thought you knew. I mean, if you’d ever read a tabloid in your life, you’d know,” he said. “And anyway, I used to flirt with you something awful. I guess I thought you were just being nice about it. Letting me down easy.”

“Oh,” Steve said, a sound like the air had been punched out of him. “You… _really_?”

Tony’s cheeks heated. “Sure,” he managed to get out. Steve just kept _looking_ at him. “Jesus, I’m sorry. Let’s just pretend I didn’t say anything. Bisexuality? Never heard of it.”

Steve’s lips tilted into a crooked smile. He moved closer, eradicating the majority of the space between them. Tony swallowed.

“What if I don’t want to pretend you didn’t say anything?” Steve asked.

“Then I would say—oh, to hell with it.” Tony pulled Steve’s face down to his and laid one on him, like he was making a point, but also like this was the man he’d loved from afar for the better part of a decade. It was a lot to pour into a first kiss, but Steve met him more than halfway, fitting his huge, gloved hand against Tony’s waist and pulling him closer.

He lost himself in it a bit, and what was supposed to just be a quick, spur-of-the-moment kiss turned into something long and lingering, making his legs weak.

Somewhere, distantly, someone wolf-whistled.

Tony managed to pull back, and the weight of the whole room’s stares landed squarely on his shoulders.

It was one of the grooms who broke the sudden silence.

“I can’t believe my wedding was so flaming that it turned Captain America gay,” said Billy Kaplan.

“Son,” Captain America responded gravely, “love is love, and nothing can _turn_ someone gay.”

Tony wheezed out a laugh. “Sorry about him, I think he learned about gay rights from greeting cards.” He paused. “And sorry about the whole—spectacle. We’ll go somewhere more private.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I minded,” Teddy smirked.

The visible parts of Steve’s face were pleasantly pink, Tony noticed. It made him want to—well.

“Nah, show’s over,” Tony said. “We’ve got places to go, things to do, gay to be.”

Doreen wolf-whistled for the second time. Tony flipped her off, but he knew the effect was mitigated by the fact that he couldn’t figure out how to stop smiling.

“Congratulations again,” he said to the happy couple as he pulled Steve towards the nearest door. “Young love, always so beautiful. And such a wonderful ceremony.”

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, he heard the thunderous release of everyone’s voices, far too many for him to successfully eavesdrop. Not that he didn’t have better things to be doing, anyway.

He insinuated himself into Steve’s space, pulling his already loose bowtie out from under his collar and undoing another of his shirt’s buttons.

“You looked very handsome in your suit,” Steve said, with his perfect manners.

Tony found himself living up to his reputation. “Just wait ‘til you see what’s under it,” he said, and there was nothing to do, really, except kiss the scandalized look right off Steve’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> according to grammarly's tone-checker this is fic is informative, sad, and formal
> 
> i'm on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/oopshidaisy)


End file.
